Midoriko
by Lady Gata
Summary: The days leading up to Priestess Midoriko's legendary battle, and how the four souls, wisdom, friendship, courage and love, were derived from her life. Finished.
1. Kushimitama

**Author's Note: **I know I already did this in my profile, but...IT'S DONE! I love this fic, even if you hate it. I've wanted to write it since I first saw Midoriko, and now I have. It begins with her thoughts, and it will end with them.

_

* * *

When you lose your vision, all your other senses become heightened. I once spent an entire day with my eyes shut; standing in the middle of a village I'd never been to before, just so I could pick up all its scents and sounds. Really get to know the place, and all of its characteristics. Places even have a taste after a while. By sunset my feet knew their way around better than my eyes ever could, proving that we rely too much on our sense of sight. And it didn't take long for people to grow accustomed to my presence. I was simply in the background, and they no longer noticed me. Human nature grows predictable after you've been alive for long enough, and I like to think that I am very wise. Demon nature is even predictable after you've had enough experience dealing with them. Creatures that can take human form also take on human characteristics, and those that can't are more like animals. Everything becomes conventional with time._

"Midoriko."

"Hmm?"

"It has arrived." In a flash of metal and shadow black hair, the armor clad priestess had knelt down onto her left knee. The ground before her bulged as a tunnel shoved its way down the long, winding path. Midoriko didn't move, but behind her the villagers ran in fear. A large centipede burst out of the tunnel inches away from where her sword lay in the dirt. It let out a breathy hiss, sending any villagers who had been brave enough to stay running for their lives. In one swift movement Midoriko stood and sliced the centipede into two, sticky pieces. Time slowed as the two halves tumbled awkwardly forward, and Midoriko reached out towards the gap. A bright light flashed, a scream sounded, and she was sheathing her sword.

"Sayo, we're done." Wordlessly, a pretty petite woman in priestess dress detached herself from the rubble around her feet and scampered up to Midoriko's side.

"You should have accepted payment from the villagers," hissed Sayo.

"I don't need money, so why should I ask for it?" The pair traveled carefully around the disrupted ground and followed the twisting path through a small wood. Another village rested on the other side, but this one had no ripped paths.

"Midoriko, Sayo!" The breathless voice belonged to a good-looking young man with dark hair and bright eyes. "How did it go?"

"They all go the same way, Ronin," replied Midoriko.

"She spaced out before the battle; I think she's getting lazy," whispered Sayo.

"Hush! I am not lazy!" Ronin laughed.

"The villagers have prepared quite a feast for the return of the great priestess. Come before they're too hungry to honor you." Screams filled the air, followed by many running footsteps.

"They seem very hungry," remarked Midoriko. The villagers ran past, all proclaiming the same thing; "A demon! A DEMON!" Sayo sighed.

"Another one? You are a demon magnet, Lady." Now Midoriko laughed, and stepped forward with her sword drawn once again. Ronin moved sideways towards Sayo.

"I've never seen her purify a demon before," he whispered.

"Your first time! How fun," she teased. "You're a purifying virgin." Ronin blushed, but Sayo didn't notice. She wasn't a very modest girl.

"Priestess! I don't care what anyone says, you do not have the power to stop me. And you will become my dinner!" The speaker was a tiger demon, the stripes of his fur repeated on his cheeks. An amused smile appeared on Midoriko's face as he rushed at her, swinging his sword recklessly. She brought her weapon up smoothly and stopped his swing.

"Greed will corrupt your heart," she said simply. The tiger was pushing his sword towards Midoriko with all his strength, and she had not moved an inch. Sweat beaded down his forehead as a bright, pure light flashed where the swords met and crawled up the blades. He let out all his breath in one final scream as his body convulsed and turned to ashes that blew away in the wind.

"Incredible," gasped Ronin. Midoriko picked up the fallen tiger's sword and shook her head.

"Such an inferior weapon, where did he get this blade?" She handed it back to Sayo. Ronin stuck his nose close to the sword.

"Looks okay to me." Sayo knocked him on the nose. "Ouch! What was that for?" Midoriko cackled.

"All you can see from that close is metal. Back up." Ronin stepped embarrassedly back.

"It's flimsy!" he exclaimed.

"Good job, Ronin. Now go fetch the villagers, I'm starving!" whined Sayo. Midoriko grinned and sheathed her weapon again.

"You didn't do anything, little priestess."

"I came along," she protested.

"I'll be back," sighed Ronin and walked off to recover whoever had fled.


	2. Nigimitama

"Do you think something is coming?" Midoriko glanced sideways at Sayo as the girl rubbed her arms.

"There is always something coming for us," she sighed.

"I suppose." Sayo stood and looked down at the base of the windy hill. "Why are you up here, Lady?" Midoriko closed her eyes.

"A touch of agoraphobia. The village is too crowded. If you're cold, Sayo, you can return without me." They tiny priestess shivered and nodded before sliding gracelessly down the greenery. "It's going to rain," said Midoriko. As if on cue, thunder boomed overhead and lightning flashed. Droplets began to pat the ground. "Nine days until the next rainfall. The farmers are lucky." She stood and walked down the hill with more grace than Sayo. The rain began to fall with fast precision.

"Mrow?" Midoriko paused at the base of the hill. A small two-tail gave her a curious look.

"Hello, little cat. You should be careful; the villagers will see you as a demon and chase you out." The two-tail rubbed its head against her knees. Midoriko knelt and scratched its ears. "A powerful cat; but that won't keep you dry." She scooped the cat up and carried it into her hut. It was simple place; used only as somewhere to sleep. The cat jumped out of Midoriko's arms and landed on the edge of her bed. "You need a name, little cat."

"Mrow?" It cocked its head to the side as Midoriko sat on her bed and watched it carefully.

"Kila?" she tried. Kila let out a triumphant meow. "Ah, first try. I am good. Sleep tight, dear Kila, and tomorrow we shall fly." Midoriko stretched out on the bed and Kila curled up beside her. They were asleep almost instantly.

"IT'S A DEMON!" The familiar cry brought Midoriko immediately awake. Ronin shrank against the wall as Kila yawned.

"Very astute, but not the best way to wake someone up." Midoriko walked past Ronin with Kila at her feet. Outside, Sayo was running for the hut.

"Lady! Is everything all right?"

"Its fine, Sayo. Ronin was scared of a cat."

"Cat?" Kila looked up at Sayo and meowed a hello. "Oh…you're so cute!" She scooped the tiny cat up and scratched her neck. "What will we feed her?"

"Whatever she asks for." Ronin came out of the hut, red-faced.

"Breakfast is ready," he mumbled, and led the giggling priestesses away from the scene.

* * *

"Oh…oh my," whispered Sayo as the fire surrounding Kila dissipated, revealing her larger form. Midoriko held out her hand, and Kila obediently romped over to have her ears scratched.

"Do you trust me, little cat?" whispered Midoriko. Kila purred and watched the priestess curiously.

"Midoriko…what are you doing?" asked Ronin nervously. "LADY MIDORIKO!" She ignored him and let the wind whip through her hair as Kila flew over the hills and into the sky.

"Amazing. You are a remarkable creature, Kila." The cat let out a joyful yell, causing their friends on the ground to wince. Midoriko laughed at the clouds.

"Lady!" yelled Sayo. "Come down, quick!" Recognizing the urgent tone in her voice, Midoriko told Kila to land.

"What's wrong? I don't sense anything."

"One of the village girls fainted; Ronin went to help."

"Kila!" cried Midoriko before running back to her village with Sayo and the cat at her heels.


	3. Sachimitama

"Its just overwork." Sayo sat down beside Ronin and Midoriko. "Right, Lady?"

"Yes, Sayo. They're hurrying to plow the fields."

"Why?" asked Ronin as he absentmindedly scratched Kila's ears; he had warmed to the two-tail after realizing that it was no threat to them. "We have plenty of time to work with." Midoriko stood and stretched.

"It's what Sayo was asking me about earlier." Ronin glanced sideways at the tiny priestess, but she looked confused.

"I thought that was nothing."

"I didn't want to worry you. Kila?" The cat hopped out of Ronin's lap and trotted beside Midoriko as she left them outside the small hut. "I'm going flying."

"Wait!" cried Ronin. He started to jog after her, but Kila transformed and they flew off into the clouds.

"This is strange," said Sayo worriedly. "She's never acted like this before. I think…I think this is big," Ronin."

"We've got to talk to her." Sayo smiled wryly.

"Can you fly?" He hung his head, and she sat back down. "We'll wait."

* * *

"Kila?" The now tiny cat meowed up at Ronin. "Where is Midoriko?" Kila pawed the ground nervously. "Please, Kila? I know she wants to be alone, but…I need to talk to her." 

"Mrow." Kila bobbed her head and turned towards the hills. Ronin followed her to a cliff-top, where he started to run.

"Midoriko! What are you doing?" The priestess was standing on the edge with her arms spread.

"I can feel them, Ronin. Every last one. There are so many coming, and all for me. I feel rather special." Her eyes were closed, and she wore a sardonic smile.

"What are you talking about?" Ronin shivered as the wind bit through his kimono.

"War." Midoriko opened her eyes.

"You're crazy. Wars don't come and find you; they're started over arguments of territory and power. I've been in many battles, I know." She shook her head.

"You've never fought in a war."

"If…if you truly are serious I will rally the men."

"You should, but they won't be much help. This war is mine." Ronin pushed through the winds to look her in the eye.

"Tell me what's coming…I don't understand."

"Demons. Many, and powerful. You can't stop them, but I will."

"On your own? Bullshit!" Midoriko stared at him. "We fight with you."

"I know. But you won't be with me. You will be here. I can smell it. Mountains will rise, the earth will shake, and this strange time of unneeded power can end. The greatest beings on earth will clash so we can end an era."

"Midoriko…" he stopped. Tears were falling down her cheeks.

"It's too much. No creatures should have so much power, so much control."

"You… you're scaring me. Please…just…stop crying!" Midoriko's tear stained eyes widened with shock as she found her friend weeping. Ronin wiped his own tears away and placed a hand delicately on the priestess's cheek. "I don't understand this. I never have. But…I want you to be with me." Midoriko gave him a sad smile.

"I would like that, but in the end I am alone." He kissed her, salty lipped yet sweet.

"You're not, no matter how much you want to be."


	4. Aramitama

**Author's Note: **I realize that this chapter is very short...but the way I broke it up it just ended up short. I hope you liked it.

* * *

"Lady?" Sayo watched nervously as Midoriko hooked on her armor. "Are…are you sure about this? Is it really wise to leave the village now?"

"Sayo, if I stay they will want to fight. We must get away from here and pick our own battleground."

"But…but…don't you want them to fight you? They can help!"

"No." The priestess's voice was hard. "They don't know how to deal with what is coming, and neither do you." Tears spilled down Sayo's cheeks.

"I don't want to stay here."

"I know." Midoriko stood and placed an arm carefully around Sayo's shoulder so her armor didn't hurt the girl. "But you will do more good here than anywhere else. They will be in great need of a priestess." Sayo nodded and wiped at her eyes.

"I have faith in you, Midoriko." She left quietly, and once they were too far away to be heard Kila transformed to take them to the skies.

"Stay alert, Kila. They'll be here soon." The cat purred, and Midoriko rubbed her neck. "You became my friend very quickly, and I am grateful for it. You will live, Kila. Have children and watch them grow. Promise me that." Kila raised her head so Midoriko could bury her in face in the soft fur. "Thank you." The moment was broken when several growls sounded, and Kila and Midoriko both shivered. "I know, the auras are overpowering. Just get me down there, and keep your promise." Midoriko drew her sword, and a pure light burned through her eyes and her hands. "Now we fight."

_When you are on the battlefield you are no longer a human being, if I ever was truly human. My abilities amplified on that field, and I became the battle itself. After a while the hunger and the weariness fade away into a single, battle-thirsty creature that keeps moving until the very end. I could predict every movement my enemy made; I could smell the blood of each creature, and feel the cleansing rain on its way. I knew when the battle would end for my friends, but the moment my body gave in and I saw those jaws reaching for me I saw past a bloody finish. My spirit lashed out when my body could not and created the Shikon no Tama, but in that very moment my vision was clear. I will fight so you do not have to fight, until the bitter end. And then, after a lifetime of battles, I will rest._


End file.
